When the conventional domestic toilet is used as urinal by a male, the cover is lifted, and the seat is usually lifted. It is not unusual for the male, particularly a bachelor or one who is recently married to forget to lower the seat. This presents the inconvenience that a female, for example, a recent bride, using the toilet may inadvertently sit down on the rim of the toilet bowl without noticing that the seat was lifted.
For either sex to use the toilet in a seated position, at least the cover is lifted.
Where the household has pets such as kittens or small puppies, these pets often seek drinking water from the toilet bowl if the cover or cover and seat are left open, and may fall into the bowl.
Devices and apparatus for automatically lowering toilet seats or covers are known in the prior art as disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
1,134,755--Marcuse PA1 2,200,687--Bercot PA1 3,404,411--Newkirk PA1 4,103,371--Wilson PA1 4,195,372--Farina
While Marcuse and Farina disclose relatively simple arrangements for closing covers or lowering seats, the cover or seat drops as soon as it is released.
In the arrangement of Wilson, the seat begins to lower as soon as foot pressure on its actuator is released.
While Newkirk and Bercot relate to mechanisms for lowering the seat or cover a predetermined interval of time after it is lifted, these mechanisms are quite complex and difficult to install.
Since these prior art devices and apparatus either close the seat or cover immediately, or are not readily installable by the home owner or apartment dweller without, in some instances, assistance of a plumber, the inconveniences and the possible dangers of lifted toilet covers and seats continue to exist.
In conventional toilets, lifted toilet seats or covers normally remain in the lifted position by pivotal movement about a hinge to an over-center position in which the seat rests against the water tank or some other support. To return the cover and seat to the lowered position on the bowl, it is necessary to pivot the seat and cover over-center on the hinge toward the closed position.